


Hate/Love, Oh What a Mess!

by HollowHaven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, For a Friend, Hate Sex, Moirails With Pails, Non-Canon Relationship, One-Sided Attraction, Smut, Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowHaven/pseuds/HollowHaven
Summary: Leonie had had enough of arguing with Sollux for the stupidest reasons. She can't stand it anymore, even though she craves to be more than moirails with this stubborn psionic. She is about to leave when it takes an unexpected turn.





	Hate/Love, Oh What a Mess!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A Very Dear Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+Very+Dear+Friend).



> This is a one shot I had written for a friend of mine. The female character, Leonie, belongs to my friend who requested this. Sollux Captor belongs to Andrew Hussie. The base for the trolls goes mainly to Hussie and what ever anatomy he didn't come up with belongs to the fandom.

"YOU DUMB A22! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU FUCKING IN2I2T ON THI2!? I DON'T GIVE A 2ITH! I AM NOT RIPPING YOU OFF! MY QUIRK I2 NOTHING LIKE YOUR2!" a young, yellow blooded, female troll yells at her companion in the room with her. "You are too 2o riippiing me off! 2top beiing 2huch a biitch!" the first troll's compainion, a young, yellow blooded, male troll yells back. This argument had been going on for over an hour now. It was truly getting nowhere. The female was getting to the point of abandoning her companion with how enraging and pointless this argument was. The female ends up letting out a large roar of frustration and yells, "THAT'2 IT I'M DONE! FUCK YOU, 2OLLUX! I'M LEAVING! THI2 I2 UTTER FUCKING RUBBI2TH! I'M GO-” Suddenly she is cut off as her hand touches the knob on the door only to have the male, now known as Sollux, place his hand on top of hers. "You aren't goiing any where, biitch," he snarls and spins her, slamming her into the wall besides the door. He grips both her hands in one of his pinning them above her head. Suddenly his other hand grabs her chin tightly and forces his lips on to hers. She growls snapping at his bottom lip, viciously. He growls right back and grinds against her hips with his own. She snarls and moans as he makes out with her while grinding upon her. He bites sharply into her bottom lip puncturing it, causing blood to coat their lips. Suddenly the girl shoves him, pinning him to the ground. She growls viciously. "You goiing to fuck me or not Leoniie?!" Sollux snaps with a growl. Leonie growls and bites his upper lip resuming their kiss. Sollux moans as she bites his lip and in returns it by biting her bottom one. Sollux grabs the bottom of the girl, Leonie's, tank top and yanks it off of her over her head. She snarls and snaps at him as she pulls away so he can fully remove the garment. He growls and snaps back. "YOU BETTER BE FUCKING REMOVING YOUR2 TOO, YOU GOG DAMN NOOK 2UCKER!" Leonie growls raking her nails down his front scratching up his T-shirt. He shoves her and rolls them over so he is on top and yanks his top off. "Happy, Biitch!?" he growls nipping at the softer flesh of her neck, right between her shoulder and her neck itself. She growls and returns the nip. He huffs out a moaning groan when her teeth make contact. He thrusts his hips down against hers. She snarls and repeats the action making her partner moan. Sollux bucks against Leonie again this time with her returning it with a harsh, vicious growl. Leonie grabs the waist band of his sweat pants and yanks them down and off leaving him in only his boxers. Sollux growls as Leonie sees he has already come unsheathed and is staining his boxers with his yellow. She growls and sharply presses down on his writhing bulge. Sollux gasps and moans making a growling purr noise that rumbles through his throat and chest. Leonie returns with her own similar sound. Sollux huffs and rips off Leonie's semi-baggy basketball shorts and leaves her alone in her own underwear just like him. He grinds down upon her. She snarls and grinds back as they both moan loudly. Sollux yanks Leonie up and smashes their lips together once more. Leonie shoves her tongue deep within Sollux's mouth causing him to moan and return the gesture. Suddenly they are with out their underwear as they didn't realize they had removed it and thrown it across the room. Sollux pulls away panting heavily. He snarls and yanks her hips up and wraps her legs around his waist. He huffs and ruffly sinks himself into her nook with a loud grunting moan. Leonie lets out a screaming moan as he suddenly slams into her without warning. Sollux not giving a shit any more begins to ram in and out of her with sharp, hard jerking thrusts. Leonie moans raking her claw-like nails down his back causing him to bleed. Sollux groans at the abuse she is giving him. He decides it's time to return the favor and bites down sharply into crook of her neck burrying his teeth there causing the girl to bleed. Leonie moans at the abuse to her jugular and thrust back against Sollux. As the procced to slam into each other they moan, groan, grunt, and pant. "FUCK, 2OLLUX!" Leonie cries out as she gets closer and closer to her climax. Sollux returns her call, "Leoniie! FUCK! Your 2o fuckiing tiight!" Leonie moans as their movements become jerky and erratic as they get ready for their peaks. Leonie yells out and bites down onto Sollux's shoulder as she orgasms, cumming, while restricting around Sollux's bulge. Sollux growls biting her back as he spasms, cumming with in her. The pull away panting hard as they start to come down from their vicious high. Sollux leans down and thunks his forehead against Leonie. "ii fuckiing hate you, Leoniie," Sollux murmurs softly as he gently presses his lips against hers. Leonie hums softly, pleased. She sighs with slight pity and murmurs quietly, "I... I HATE YOU TOO, 2OLLUX." He smiles softly and sighs pulling out of her and lays down besides her. He pulls her to him and snuggles her softly. They lay there for a while until they hear the click of the front door opening, and they look over. "WHAT THE FUCK DID I MISS? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO NOOK SUCKING FUCK ASSES NAKED? AND WHY ARE YOU IDIOTS SNUGGLING? WHAT THE EVER LIVING FUCK?" a very familiar voice say. As the door fully opens they see their 'friend' Karkat enter the hive. He eyes both of the trolls laying on the ground in a puddle of their own genetic material with out any clothes. Sollux and Leonie share a look and then return the gaze to Karkat. "Um hey, KK? What'2 up?" Sollux questions looking at him blankly. Leonie snickers softly at how awkward the situation is. "HEY, KAR. WHAT YOU DOING OVER HERE?" she questions. "I WAS FUCKING LOOKING FOR YOU, FUCK ASS. BUT I FUCKING GUESS THAT IS FUCKING POINTLESS NOW. OBVIOUSLY YOU'RE FUCKING BUSY. I'LL FUCKING SEE YOU THE FUCK LATER," Karkat responds turning about to leave again. "Hey, KK, you want to joiin u2?" Sollux snickers. Karkat gags looking at Sollux like he was insane. Leonie laughs getting up and gathers her clothes slipping them on as she walks to the door. "WELL YOU TWO CAN HAVE FUN. I'LL 2EE YOU BOY2 LATER! BYE!" Leonie calls walking out the door with a devious smirk slamming the door after shoving Karkat inside. She snickers hearing yelps and crashing inside as she shakes her head walking away from the hive she had previously been in.


End file.
